This invention relates to a device for sealing an endoscope channel for preventing air from flowing back from a body cavity through the endoscope channel for allowing a medical instrument such as a forceps to be inserted into the body cavity.
It is necessary that an endoscope having an air channel should be provided with means for preventing air from flowing back from a body cavity through an operation channel and or a water channel.
To avoid back-flow of air, an elastic ring with a slit has been attached to the inlet of an operation channel, and a cap has been used to cover the inlet of a water channel. A medical instrument inserted into the operation channel is resiliently pressed by the ring in the slit, thereby to achieve sealing of the operation channel. However, every time the medical instrument is inserted into, or pulled out from, the operation channel, it strongly rubs the ring in the slit. As the ring is repeatedly rubbed in this manner, it is gradually worn out to have its slit broadended. Consequently, the sealing of the operation channel would not be maintained. Further, the cap should be removed from the inlet of the water channel when water is to be supplied through the water channel and should be attached to the inlet of the water channel when the water supply is completed, rendering the endoscope operation cumbersome. In addition, the cap, once removed, would probably be lost.